wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarama Barhari
Lord General Sarama Barhari is the commanding officer of the 1st Contingent of the Mauryan Guard Astra Militarum Regiment of the Imperial world of Maurya that was deployed to the defense of Cadia. History She is one of the most decorated & skilled officers to ever come from Maurya. She practices her swordsmanship daily to an almost religious fervor and uses twin power swords in combat with a degree of brutality rarely seen outside of Astartes assault squads. , the Homeworld of Sarama and her Contingent]] Born into a powerful Mauryan family out of Vedic, Sarama was molded from birth to be a powerful leader of soldiers. Her father was a famous general on his own that felt snubbed for Lord-Militancy and so would make sure his only surviving child would someday rise to that title. He made sure that she went to the best military schools and was first tutored in swordsmanship by a retired Sororitas, she got the job by simply walking up and defeating every guraka she met on her way to his office until he called them off. Her special skill was the use of dual swords to defeat her foes in a flurry of combat, something that Sarama adopted and refined into her own style. Like most of the Vedic population she was pious and a firm believer in Sekhism and from here tutor the God-Emperor, this belief being carried with her and tempered in the fires of war to the point of unbreakable wall of faith. Eventually she graduated all the schools and fully joined the Guard, where she was promptly almost killed in her first combat experience after charging enemy lines herself without realizing how pinned down most of her troops were. After this she made sure to surround herself with the best soldiers she could find under her. At this point here honor guard is a regiment sized group of Mauryan soldiers of all types. (To Be Added) Currently after the loss of Cadia she has taken her remaining forces to Troii in an attempt to create a bulwark to try and stem the coming hordes of chaos enough for Terra to prepare itself, even if it costs the entirety of Troii as well as her contingent & even her own soul to damnation. Description & Personality Sarama stands about 6' outside her armor and has the long black hair common for Mauryan women and keeps it in intricate braids, in heavy combat they can become messed up and add to her fearsome demeanor. She is almost 70 solar years old but she has had a lifetime of rejuve treatments as part of her augments and looks no older than 30 with her youthful face. She is infamous for her caustic sarcasm and can be very friendly & but will switch to a stern authoritarian without notice if she feels she needs to, often to her personal amusement as much as for actual discipline. She loves melee combat and has spent her entire life molding herself into the perfect human warrior, from this she has been injured many times including surviving Nurgles Rot & famously having her eye gouged out in a particularly savage melee by a cultists thumb but answered back with a headbutt & evisceration with her krys while she laughed in his face. Wargear She uses dual power swords in heavy combat with one being a relic passed down her family for untold generations. Her main ranged weapon outside of her armor is a plasma pistol she modified herself like most Mauryan tend to do to there own weapons. For protection she uses a suit of power armor similar to that of used by the Sororitas but it has a wrist mounted bolter for ranged attacks while duel wielding. Outside of her armor she dresses in basic officer clothing and will only use her family sword and the plasma pistol. Cybernetic Upgrades She has a host of major augments to her body including: Reflex enhancement that allows her to react several times faster, Bone strengthening to allow a more robust body without adding bulk, Muscle assistants that double her normal strength and can call upon more strength at the cost of pain and damage to her flesh, But her most expensive and favorite is her cybernetic right eye. It can see in several different spectrum's of light & looks almost normal though she made sure that the iris color would be able to change on the fly depending on her current taste, it will often change color depending on her mood or emotional state. Along with several other minor internal augments she is very much capable of fighting astartes and killing them. Relations (To Be Added) Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Gaurd Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Mauryan Guard